Something About Hogwarts
by authorstage
Summary: Fred and Alice have been inseparable since birth and nothing has ever been anything more than platonic with them. Scorpius and Rose have history and neither of them know what to do about it. Louis all about partying and girls while Leah is a muggleborn witch who severely dislikes Louis and is harboring a big secret. Louis gets curious. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Rose Weasley, Great In Bed

I, Rose Weasley, pride myself on the fact that I am great in bed. And not in the way that you are thinking. Not that I'm bad in _that_ way... At least I hope I'm not, I wouldn't know. I am a virgin.

No. I am great in bed because I could literally be in it all damn day. I've got in a lot of practice over this summer considering the only time I'm out of it is when I have to pee... Or because Mum is forcing me to go to the Burrow for family stuff. I try my damnedest to wriggle out of them but it's rare that I'm successful. Tonight is an example of those annoyingly common nights where my mum wins.

I'm sitting with Al when I hear the reason I've been practically tied to my bed all summer.

"Surprise." It is said slowly and pompously. So pompously that the voice could only belong to one Scorpius Malfoy. At first, I didn't wrap my head around that he was here. And I must have looked horribly stupid. Finally coming to the realization that he was home a week early, I quickly turned to Albus and hissed, "Did you know about this?"

"Possibly." Al winces due to my cold stare.

"Should we talk?" Scorpius raises his eyebrows.

"No. I was just leaving." I announce and stand up, planning on finding mum and hoping to Merlin she'll take pity on me and let me return to my comfortable bed.

I had barely gotten two steps away from the couch when Scorpius' stupid muscular arm grabbed my waist to stop me.

"Don't touch me, Malfoy." I hissed with as much venom as possible.

At this point, a lot of cousins, as well as those who I considered cousins but actually weren't, who were in the room were staring at us, wondering what we were going to do next. Some were looking amused, like James and Louis- because they were gits. Others looked concerned, like Al and Dominique- because they were both best friends to each of us. But none of that mattered. All that mattered was that he stopped touching me.

"Really? Back to last names?" He doesn't remove his arm. I glare at him and trying to push past him but he was too strong. I immediately regretted it too because when I did that he just pulled me really close to him. Did he not realize that we were surrounded by my family? Did he not realize that at any moment my father could walk through? Okay, so the family thing I got why he didn't care. My family loved that boy just as much they loved me or any other Weasley-Potter-Longbottom-Scamander. But seriously, Scorpius is so afraid of my father. He squirms at his mere presence. And rightly. My father seemed to be the only freaking reasonable one when it came to my predicament with Scorpius.

I had stopped glaring up at him icily for the sole reason that it would make our faces very close as Scorpius was already looking down at me. But I had _not_ stopped squirming to get away from him.

"This would be so much easier if you would just come outside and talk to me." Scorpius suggested, smiling like an angel. Well, he was most certainly not an angel! He was the bloody devil!

"Sorry I'm not easy like your slags." Rose retorted.

"The color green does not become you." Scorpius said, rolling his eyes.

Rose did her best to not think about his lips as she looked up at him with a thoughtful look on her face. He looked confused. Honestly, he should have seen this one coming.

"Hmm.. I think green might look good on you, though." I said slowly, confusing just about everyone in the room. "You may want to switch back to where you belong. Slytherin." I said this because I know Malfoy hates it when people suggest he should be in Slytherin. He was sorted into Gryfinndor. As was I. There began the oddity that was Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy.

"I'd go anywhere if I were with you." He said sarcastically, contorting his face into one of those sappy, stupid faces. James, Al, Fred, and Louis were shaking with laughter. I looked at Albus like he had betrayed me and he immediately stopped laughing.

"Alright let's go to the bottom of an ocean, I'll tie a cinder block to your foot, then I'll swim up and my life will have improved dramatically." I quipped.

"Nah, you'd miss me, Roro." And I blushed furiously at my childhood nickname. I felt my heartbeat in my ears. Scorpius started to laugh but not for long because I had mustered the strength to push him off of _me_ and onto the _floor._ He looked at me with a face full of shock. Then I stormed away, convinced mum and she apparated me home quickly then returned to the Burrow.

And then I cried. I cried for bloody hours. But at least I cried in my wonderful, wonderful bed that I had just decided to never, ever, ever leave.


	2. Fred Weasley, Overprotective

**So I had to delete this story several months ago due to personal reasons. It had gotten quite a few reviews but now I don't have any so I would super appreciate it if you guys reviewed my story! If you don't have a lot to say, just tell me whether you liked it. Please and thank you**

I watch Scorpius Malfoy scowling across the room. I think it's actually rather funny. I sit down next him on the couch, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Don't want to hear it, Fred." Scorpius snapped.

"Ah, wasn't the reception you were hoping for?" I asked, ignoring what he said. Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Not particularly." He practically groaned.

"Well, what did you bloody expect her to do? Jump up and down, clap, leap into your arms and beg you to shag her senseless?" I said sarcastically. Really. The bloke did not have a clue on how to handle Rose Weasley. Not that I was an expert on it. I left that for Dominique and Albus. Scorpius shrugged and cracked the smallest of smiles. I hit him upside the head.

"Oi! Stop imagining my cousin naked." I growled. Scorpius actually did smile this time. "I'm allowed to. She's not my cousin."

"Allowed to what?" Alice asked, as curious as ever. Alice Longbottom has been my best friend since we were born. Or possibly before that. I think we may have peeked out our mothers' belly buttons and made faces at each other. Every time I tell Alice this theory, she laughs at me and tells me it's impossible. Then I make some remark about if anyone could make the impossible, possible it had to be me. At this she would just laugh harder and tell me I'm the weirdest bloke she's ever met.

I put my arm around her because that's just how we are. Everything is one hundred and four percent platonic between the two of us but I don't have any trouble putting my arm around her or holding her hand or cuddling with her. She doesn't have any problem with it either. Everyone in our family understands that we're not together, would never be together either. But the rest of the world (aka Hogwarts student body) is thoroughly convinced we're dating. We don't go out of the way to dispel these rumors either. Neither of us really care what people say or think about us.

"You are not allowed to, pervert. And Allie, we were just discussing how much a perv Scorp is." I informed the two of them. Allie narrowed her eyes at Scorpius. "What happened when I wasn't here?"

See, Alice is always missing things. Her mother, Hannah, as wonderful a woman she was, was always late. Therefore Alice was too when she was with her family. Alice- of her own accord- is the most prompt person I know. Which is why she hates being late.

"Rose." was all the explanation that Scorpius gave her. I mouthed to her that I'll tell her later. Which I do. She laughs but then feels bad about it because, "Poor Ro! Poor Scorp! They're so confused!" I was confused exactly what she thought they were confused about. "Boys..." She just said, shaking her head.

This was happening a few hours later on a landing on the third floor of the burrow. This landing is our spot. It gives you a perfect view of Ottery St. Catch Pole. Alice finds muggles interesting. I just like all the memories we've had up here.

"Fred? You know that you're my best friend?" Allie says out-of-the-blue.

"Obviously. And you, mine." I reply.

"So I can talk to you about anything?" she says nervously. I was started to actually get worried.

"Anything." I said so earnestly that I surprised myself. She sighed in both relief and trying to get her courage up to tell me.

"I'mnotrepeatingthisandI'mnottellingyouwhoitisbutIlikesomeoneandwe'regoingonaseconddateandI'mprettysureheexpectsmetokisshimandyouknowmy... situationandIdon'twanttobebadkisser." Allie says this all in one breath I can barely keep up with what she's saying. She was scared of kissing some guy because she had never been kissed. I mean, that she remembers. Last year we were both really drunk at a party... And well, she forgot the next morning what had happened. I didn't. I was absolutely mortified but extremely relieved she did not remember. It could have ruined anything. At least I could be honest when I tell her she's not going to be a bad kisser. Because Alice-my-fucking-best-friend-since-we-were-babies-who-I-still-usually-saw-as-a-baby Longbottom is the best damn kisser I've ever kissed. And I've kissed more than my fair share of ladies.

I was upset she wouldn't tell me who it was and a little hurt she didn't tell me she went on a date. We're supposed to tell each other everything.

"You won't be a bad kisser. I promise." I told her.

"You can't know that!" She exclaimed. How wrong you are Alice Longbottom.

"I do." is my brilliant retort. "How!?" she asks. Always curious.

"The shape of your lips." I made up on the spot.

"You-you've looked at my lips?" She asked, still curious but a little uneasy. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Allie, I'm going to be very straightforward with you. And don't make this weird. I am a male teenager with raging hormones. You are a beautiful girl who I'm lucky to have as a best friend- and only as a best friend- but how can you expect me to not notice these things?" I tell her so I don't have to tell her how I've done more than looked at her lips.

"Okay. Is the whole straightforward thing still going on?" She says, smiling mischievously, the dare evident in her voice.

"Yes." I say because I'm a Gryfinndor and never back down from a challenge.

"Have you ever fantasized about me?" She said in that stupid sing-song voice that she used when she knew she was winning. She thought that there was no way I either had or that I would admit to having done so.

"'Yes." I said straightforward, knocking her smirk off her face as one grew on mine.

Alice and I kind of have this game where we ask each other questions and the other has to answer honestly and succinctly. The person doing the asking makes their question increasingly uncomfortable for the other to answer. If the person won't answer or lies-that has to be proven,- the questioner wins. If the questioner cannot think of anymore questions, they swap positions.

"Alright, I give up." Alice says. And I had her where I wanted her.

"Who are you going on a date with?" I asked. She groaned.

"Isaiah Bennett. But if you go all overprotective, older-brother on him, it will be the last thing you do." She answered reluctantly.

"So scared." I continued to ask all kinds of questions about him, how it came about, what was their first date like because like it or not, Alice Longbottom, I am overprotective of you and I'll be damned if a certain Muggleborn boy named Isaiah Bennett doesn't at least get a warning/threat from me about hurting my Allie.


	3. Louis Weasley, Hungover

"Louis!" My mother's shrill voice echoes up the stairs of Shell Cottage. "Wake up! We have to get to Diagon Alley!"

I groan because the last two things I want to do right now is hear my mother's voice or get out of bed. I put my pillow over my ears. My head was pounding and my stomach, churning. I was seriously starting to regret sneaking out with James last night. After the get-together at The Burrow, he used the floo network to get from Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place around midnight last night. I was waiting for him. From here we floo'd over to Mia Davis' place. Mia's parents were away and she threw an end of the summer party. It was pretty great, I'll admit. But it doesn't feel so great right now.

"Seriously, Fred. If you don't get up so mum will be quiet..." Dom said, walking into the room. I grunted. If I opened my mouth, I would puke. "Wake up!" Dom began to shake me. Yep, puking. I ran into the bathroom and puked my guts out. And lucky me, mum saw it.

"Oh!" Dom exclaimed, realizing I probably went to the party last night.

"Please, Dom, don't." I begged her not to tell mum who was standing right there. I knew my efforts were futile.

"What? What's going on?" My mum asked. She was already suspicious.

"Louis went to Mia Davis' party last night and now he's hungover." Dom said cheerily. I gave her look that clearly said 'I hate you with every fibre of my being.' Then I puked again.

"LOUIS CHARLES WEASLEY!" My mother exclaimed. Shit.

"What's wrong?" My dad said, as he now stood in the bathroom entrance as well. Then my mother went on rant in French and I didn't understand a word of it. Neither did Dad but one look at me and he knew. "James?" He asked, knowing that James was my partner in crime. I could tell my dad was trying pretty hard to not get angry. I slouched in defeat. Victoire left the bathroom with Dom following but she didn't leave without smirking at me.

Apparently it was time for one of those Father-to-Son chats that both James and I had heard a billion times from our respective fathers.

"You realize your mother is still going to make you come today?" Dad asked, leaning against the door frame. I nodded. "You realize she won't give you some magical potion to make you feel better?" Dad questioned again. I nodded again. "You realize that I am going to call Harry as soon as I am done with you?" I nodded again. My dad walked toward me and heaved me up by the shoulders. I was trying my damndest not to puke. "You realize you're a bloody idiot?" My dad joked. I love that my dad can joke even when he's angry.

"It's not that big of a deal." I retorted. My dad just pushed me back onto my bed. My stomach lurched but I held it down. Mum would Avada Kedavra me if I puked on my bed.

"It is that big of a deal! In a year, you'll be of age. It's time to grow up." My father said angrily.

"Exactly! I'm sixteen years old! I can decide for myself what I want to do!" I retorted. In hindsight, not a good idea to make him more angry but I was tired of being controlled by him.

"Not as long as your under my roof and not of age!" He tried to keep his down but he didn't do a very good job.

"I just did what I wanted to do! How are you going to stop me?" I yelled back. My father got a very odd expression on his face.

"That's it! You're not going anywhere anymore other than here and the Burrow til the start of the year! No seeing James. You're forbidden!" My dad walked out of my room and slammed the door.

I'd never been forbidden from seeing James before. I'm not even sure if James and I had been separated for more than a week... It was going to be a long three weeks until school started.


	4. Leah Preston, Stay Out Of My Business

Leah Preston, Stay Out of My Business

"Hi, mum." I say cheerily as I try to move around her in our small kitchen.

"Good morning, dear. A letter came for you!" She said excitedly. My mother may be a muggle but she really does love that I am a wizard.

She's as fascinated with magic as Arthur Weasley is with muggles. I know the Weasley's through my roommate/best friend, Roxanne. Gosh, there are a lot of them! Roxy invited me to the Burrow for one of their get-togethers at the beginning of summer. You could not meet a nicer group of people. With a few exceptions. Louis Weasley and James Potter, for example. Those two are insufferable, rude, and over-confident. I dislike Louis even more so than James. James might be more inclined towards pranking than Louis- he still is responsible for most of James' antics, however- but Louis is one of those guys. He thinks he can get any girl he want- like James- and he probably could- unlike James. James is entirely too frivolous to actually have a girlfriend. Louis, however, has a new girl on his arm every week or so. Since I am prefect, I have had the displeasure of catching him out past curfew in broom closets, snogging and on one occasion shagging girls. Personally, I do not see the attraction.

Sure, he's one eighth veela but I think he's too pretty to be attractive. The rest of female population at Hogwarts- other than his family- would not agree with me. They seemed to think he's a bloody god.

I opened my letter. Not surprisingly, I was named Gryffindor prefect again.

"What are your plans today?" My mother asks me.

"I should probably go to Diagon Alley to get my new school stuff. Do you want to come?" I ask her not because I actually want her to come but I know it will make her happy.

"Oh, I wish I could, sweetie. I got called in to work." My mother looked really disappointed. I pretended to be disappointed too but in all honesty, I was relieved.

My mother was like a five year old at a Disney theme park when we go to Diagon Alley. Just a little embarrassing to tell the truth.

"That's alright." I told her. She smiled at me before returning to her room to get ready.

"Leah." I heard my step brother greet me from behind. My step brother and I do not get along. He thinks I'm a freak. I think he's an asshat.

"Nate." I greet him while I finish preparing my tea.

"When do you leave for that freak school of yours?" He said nastily, pulling something out of the fridge. I don't answer him. He didn't really care. And then I felt his hands on my shoulders and he whipped me around to look at him. "Answer me, bitch." He snarled. Did I mention he may have violent tendencies? Especially towards me.

"I'm a witch, not a bitch." I corrected him sarcastically. I saw the anger flash in his eyes but then he heard my step father coming and he immediately released me and went back to the couch. I shook off the thought of what would have happened...

"Morning, Leah. Your mother told me you're going to get school supplies today." He says. I nod. I don't have any aversion to my stepfather. He's a perfectly nice man who happens to have an asshat of a son. I know he loves my mother a lot. My biological father died of lung cancer when I was seven years old.

I had a polite conversation with my stepfather and retreated into my room until noonish. I used the floo network to get to Diagon Alley. I went to Gringotts first to exchange my muggle money that I earned this summer at my job for wizard money. The goblin at this desk wasn't very friendly towards me. Being muggle born isn't a big of deal as it was before. I have never been called a Mudblood to my face and most people at Hogwarts couldn't care less if you were a pure blood or muggle born. Considering there were very, very few purebloods left.

I was now walking to Flourish and Blotts to get my books. As soon as I walked through the door, I saw several people with hair such a pellicular shade of red that it could only mean one thing. Weasley's!

"Leah!" I heard Roxy scream before I saw her. Then I was just about tackled by my best friend.

"Hey, Rox." I say cooly. I'm glad Roxy understands my nonchalance about... everything. Until I'm angry. I am not so calm then.

"Hey, Leah!" Fred exclaims when Roxy finally unhinges herself from me. Fred ruffles my hair and I look up at him angrily. Fred likes to think he's my older brother. I put my hands in my pockets, a little embarrassed, as the rest of the Weasley's in the bookstore greet me. Those include Fred, Roxy, their mum and dad, Molly, Lucy, and their parents, and Dominique and... Louis. Granted he did look miserable so that was good.

Then I remembered why I hadn't wanted to go on a shopping trip with any of the Weasley's. All of the Weasley's have a pretty good deal of money. Which is why I don't want to buy my tattered, used books in front of them. That would be embarrassing. Plus one of them would probably offer to pay for my books but I don't like being a charity case.

Roxy seemed to see my discomfort so she took me away from the rest of them to talk to me alone. Unfortunately, she grabbed my arm where Nate grabbed me and I winced. She noticed. Roxy is the only person in this whole world who knows and I made her swear she would never, ever tell anyone.

"Leah..." She trailed off.

"No. Not a big deal." I told her. It really wasn't. He hadn't hit me that time.

"But Leah, if you would just tell someone..." She tried to convince me for the billionth time but I silenced her with a cold look. "At least tell me if it's gotten any worse." She practically begged me. Roxy is one of those people who really, really cares for her friends. She is kind of overbearing. So of course I don't tell her the truth.

"No, it's not nearly as bad." I tell her. I'm good at lying and she's gullible. It works. "Alright, let's go find books." I said to distract her. I didn't want her to worry.

I found books in the used section and bought them quickly, before any of the Weasley parents saw and tried to offer to pay for new ones for me.

Roxy and I made our way to Madame Malkin's with the rest of the cousins. The parents all were staying behind.

I was getting fitted next to Roxy- on my left- and Louis- on my right. He still looked like he wanted to throw up. But he also looked pissed off.

"Preston..." I nearly fell off the platform when he addressed me. Madame Malkin gave me a look. He was talking quietly which wasn't anything like him usually.

"What do you want?" I hissed back at him. He knows I don't like him. I know he doesn't care for me. Why is he talking to me? I look at Roxy but she's talking to Lucy next to her.

"What were you Rox talking about back there?" He asked, sounding uncomfortable.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit, Preston. You were saying something about not telling anyone. I heard you guys." He tells me. I blanched a little.

"None. Of. Your. Business. You eavesdropping little-" I was getting a little mad.

"I was not eavesdropping!" He exclaims as quietly as he can. I roll my eyes. "Sure..." He looked at me angrily. I turned away from him and joined in Roxy and Lucy's conversation.

Who did Louis Weasley think he is!?

He makes me so damn mad! It was absolutely none of his business and why would he care anyways? Merlin, that boy gets on my nerves.


	5. Alice Longbottom, Nervous

My second date with Isaiah Bennett is tonight. I'm a little nervous. Firstly, he has to meet my parents. Well, he knows my father from school obviously as he teaches herbology but that will probably make it increasingly awkward.

I flop back on Fred's bed, feeling a little over dramatic. He raises his eyebrows at me. I sigh.

"Is someone nervous?" Fred taunts. I throw the pillow I'm not using at him but he catches it. "Oh, is that how it's going to be?" He asks before jumping on the bed and mussing up my hair.

"Ihateyou." I tell him, trying to get away. He stops abruptly and flops down next to me, crossing his arms and pouting like a small child. I can't help it. I laugh. "There, she is!" Fred exclaims and wraps his arms around me which is a small comfort. My stomach is still in knots over tonight.

"He's meeting my parents." I groan into Fred's shoulder.

"At least he's not meeting me." Fred shrugs.

"Not helping!" I can practically hear Fred rolling his eyes.

"Look, Allie. If the kid likes you, he won't care how the meeting with your parents go. And your parents are two of the best people I've ever met. Uncle Neville couldn't be scary even if he tried." Fred laughed. I tried to picture my dad, attempting to be intimidating. I laughed too but there was a nervous edge to it. Unfortunately, Fred heard it. "You aren't still getting your panties in a twist about the other thing, right?" I pursed my lips. "Allie..." I heard Fred sigh. Then I got an idea. Oh Merlin, no. No. No. But it would make everything a little easier...No!

"What are you thinking?" Fred asks me when I'm quiet for a while. I cannot get the image out of my mind. Dammit. I untangle myself from him and sit up.

"You do not want know!" I hiss. Which Fred finds humorous.

"Yes, I do. Just tell me." He pleads. "Come on. You owe me for keeping the first date from me." I winced.

Sighing, I tell him what I was thinking. I can't even look at him when I tell him. "Well... What if tonight wasn't my first kiss?" He narrows his eyes. "Like what if you kissed me now then I know if I'm a bad kisser. But I change my mind. That'd be weird." I say really fast. Fred guffaws. "Shut up. It was just a dumb idea." I tell him, starting to get angry.

"No, Allie. I'm fine with it. Really. Not that big of a deal. I mean, it would be weird if we were actually related but we're not." He shrugs. I look at him, disbelieving.

"You're being serious?" I ask, still unsure.

"Yes..." He says it like he thinks I'm slow.

"Okay..." Because I'm not really sure what to do or say next. He raises his eyebrows at me. "What!?" I exclaim.

"Are we going to or not?" He says, as if he's asking about the weather. How can he be so casual about this? I nod. "Okay." He says. Wait, was that nervousness I heard from Fred? It was barely there but still.

As he comes closer, I'm not really sure what to do still. His face is an inch from mine when he stops and flops back to his side.

"I'm not kissing you when you look like you're in pain." Fred says. I blush and try to relax. "You sure about this?" He asks me. I just nod again. And his face comes closer again. I remind myself to stay relaxed as his lips touched mine. And at first, I freaked out and froze but Fred didn't pull away so I resigned to what felt good and went with it.

I don't even know when it happened but I suddenly realized that I was completely making out with my best friend. And I did not want to stop. You know those fireworks that supposedly go off when you kiss someone? I understood now.

But Fred pulled away too soon. We were both breathing hard. After a few minutes, Fred broke the silence.

"Well, I can promise you that you are not a bad kisser."

Normally that would have been assuring. But I was more concerned with the fact that I wanted nothing more in that moment than to kiss him again. And again. And again.


	6. Scorpius Malfoy, Loving Rose Weasley

It's finally here.

September First.

I am starting my fifth year.

I am going to see Rose again.

Since the get together at Weasley's when I tried to talk to her, she hadn't come to the Burrow for any family things. It was both infuriating and depressing that she refused to come because of me. She still visited her grandparents but she doesn't do it when everyone else does.

"Scorpius, are you ready to go?" My mother said, coming into my room. She woke me from my daydreaming.

"Uh, yeah." I tell her, standing up and gathering up my trunk, owl, and rucksack.

"She'll come around." My mother said, noting my dejected expression. I seriously doubted those words. After all, I was certainly not blameless for the situation between Rose and I.

Downstairs, my father smiles at me proudly. My father is always proud of me. I think it's because I am nothing like he was as a teenager.

At King's Cross, I hug my parents goodbye. My mother starts to cry but my dad puts his arm around her and winks at me. I smile back and go over to the lump of people known as the Weasley clan. Technically they weren't all Weasley's. They were Weasley's and Potter's and Longbottom's and Scamander's. Then there was Teddy- who might as well be a Potter- and myself and that muggle born friend of Roxanne, Leah.

"Hey, Scorp." Albus says to me. I can tell he's excited. So is everyone else. I shake Mr. Potter's hand and Mrs. Potter as well as Rose's mum gives me a hug.

Then I see Rose. And everything fades away even if it is just for a moment. She sees me looking at her and scowls. She looks like she's already in a fowl mood. It would not be a very good idea to talk to her now. Plus her father is next to her. I'm bloody terrified of Ron.

"You know, you could stop ogling at Rose for a moment." Fred Weasley whispers in my ear, effectively scaring me. I glare at him but he just laughs.

But I notice something weird. Alice is next to him but they aren't holding hands and he doesn't have his arm around her... Weird.

After a lot of hugging and waving and excitement, I finally board the train with Albus. We sit with James and Louis. It's a very entertaining trip, to say the least. I guess this is the first time that James and Louis have been allowed to see each other in three weeks. Which makes them twice as bad. An hour into the trip, my stomach hurts from laughing. Overall, I'm in a good mood but I still have a nagging thought in the back of my mind named Rose Weasley.

I decide to go find her once I cannot ignore it anymore.

"I'll be back." I tell the others and get up to leave.

"Where are you going?" James asks. "To see Rose. Obviously." Louis replies then adds, "He's got that face."

"I do not have a face that implies I'm going to see Rose." I tell them. Albus sighs but James and Louis start guffawing. I roll my eyes. "Whatever." I leave the compartment.

I find her in a compartment with Lucy and Augusta Longbottom, Alice's little sister.

"No." She says as soon as she sees me.

"I'll just carry you away." I tell her. She considers this angrily for a moment. I step forward as if I'm going to do it but she pushes past me. I follow her into an empty compartment.

"Can I help you?" She hisses at me.

"Yep." I say before I kiss her. She pushes me away at first but I have a firm hold on her waist. Then she does what she always does and pulls me closer. The kiss deepens wonderfully. She starts to unbutton my shirt and I help her. Her hands stroke my chest as I interrupt our kiss to kiss her neck. And it goes from there.

"Great conversation." I wink at Rose as she pulls on her shirt. She glares at me and tries to leave. "No. Seriously, we need to talk."

"I'd rather not." She tells me, refusing to look me in the eyes.

"I don't really care. You've been avoiding your family just so you wouldn't have to see me." I replied. When she didn't say anything, I sighed and went on. "Albus told me you practically refused to get out of bed." She just shrugs. "I'm not going to ask if it's because of me because I know it is but I'm sorry, Rose." I said honestly. There was nothing that I felt more sorry about than hurting Rose.

Rose and I are... complicated.

Rose and I were the best of friends for years. Until last summer. She told me she fancied me, I said I wanted to stay friends because I wasn't ready for a serious relationship. She took it as me wanting to see other girls. She distanced herself from me and wouldn't talk to me. Then we started fighting a lot. Rose picked fights with me in front of people, I picked fights when we were alone. Then every time we fought when we were alone we ended up kissing and occasionally doing more than that. I try to move on. I might be unsuccessful but at least I'm trying to not completely be infatuated with her. Not that she's infatuated with me. She fancies her on-again, off-again boyfriend who I want to strangle the majority of the time. We're both extremely jealous of one another. He gets to be with Rose. I get hurried kissing and a lot of yelling. Then again the situation might be different if I hadn't done what I did at the end of last school year.

"Don't. Do not apologize. I don't care if you're sorry. If you really were, you'd stay away from me!" She exclaimed.

"What? So you can be unhappy with Henry Chang for the rest of your life? You want me to give up on you? Well, I can't do it! Believe me, I've tried!"

"Oh, go cry about it to your slags. And who the hell are you to say whether I'll be happy or not with Henry? I am happy with him! I want him, not you." She says but I think she's trying to convince herself more than me.

"No, you bloody are not happy with him!" I am getting angrier by the second.  
"I am! You're just mad you aren't as happy with your slags." She yells at me.

"You're just mad that I don't have to be stuck with one person, like you!"

"You're just a man whore."

"You're just sexually frustrated."

"Well I would have to be pretty desperate to make out with you, wouldn't I?"

"You lied! You aren't with him right now! You wouldn't have kissed me! You're a liar!" I realized angrily. I hate it when people lie to me. It's my biggest pet peeve. And Rose knows that.

The door opened to Leah Preston who's a prefect. I am too but it wasn't my turn to patrol yet. But it would be in a few minutes so I left Rose and did my job a few minutes earlier with Leah.

I was so angry that Leah didn't even say anything to me. I felt bad later because Leah is actually really nice. But I was so mad with Rose. But that's what I usually was with her. Yes, this was loving Rose Weasley. Someone avada kedavra me now.


	7. Louis Weasley, In Need Of Distraction

**A/n: shoutout to Aria, Colleen, and guest for being awesome reviewers I wish I could have pm'd you guys so I encourage you to get an account! I I really appreciate the feedback and I'd be ecstatic if more people would review. I plan on posting at least once a week, sometimes more often, hopefully not less frequently but it's likely. The next two reviewers get ch 8 pm'd to them before anyone else gets it!**

James and I haven't stopped talking until now. As girly as it might sound, I missed him a lot. Sure, it was only three weeks but it felt like three decades!

During those three weeks, I would find my thoughts going back to what Roxy and Leah Preston were talking about. I wasn't going to tell Dom or my parents, seeing as they were basically the only people I saw in the last three weeks. I was glad that the other six year boys weren't in the dormitory yet so I could talk to James.

"Hey, so I overheard Rox and Leah Preston talking the other day..." I began.

"Leah? Merlin, she hates you! Remember when she caught you shagging Willow Gardot? You were both so mad!" James starts laughing. Yes, I remembered. We yelled at each other for a good ten minutes, neither of us hearing one another, before she gave me detention, deducted forty points and left.

"Uh, yeah..." Then I went on to relay the conversation that I'd heard. James narrowed his eyes at me when I finished. "What?" I asked.

"Do you have a thing for Leah?" He asked suspiciously.

"No! I just thought the conversation was weird!"

"But it was three weeks ago. You usually can't remember what you talked about yesterday." James replied. I rolled my eyes. There was no way I had a thing for Leah. Leah was the same height as me and has about as many curves as I do- which none just to clarify. She has pretty with long eyelashes and an olive skin tone but her personality drowns any potential out. She has a stick up her butt and is just generally cold. And she has it out for me.

"That's not true." I retorted.

"Whatever, mate. But she kind of told you to shove off and with a girl like that, I'd listen." James concluded.

"But doesn't that kind of prove she's in trouble?" I said.

"If she really was in trouble, do you think Roxy wouldn't tell anyone?" James quipped.

"I guess not..." I said just to shut him up. He didn't understand.

"Look. If you're really worried, you should probably tell your dad or someone." I just shrugged noncommittally. I didn't want him to think I had a thing for her. I certainly wasn't going to tell anyone. She'd avada kedavra me for sure.

The next day I had Potions first thing. Professor Barr was the head of Hufflepuff and he was always ridiculously cheery. I am not a morning person so this was going to be unbearable especially considering potions is my worst subject. Everyone including me was astonished I did well enough on my OWL's to continue. I had not wanted to but McGonagall insisted.

"Good morning, little witches and wizards. Welcome to NEWT Level Potions. There are sixteen of you this year so I am going to pair you up. Aaron, Holly with Baker, Finnick..." I tuned out until he called my name. "... with Louis Weasley." I realize I didn't hear my partners name so I looked around. Then I realized Leah Preston with her mouth open.

"Professor Barr, can we please switch-" Leah began to plead.

"No, deary. These are permanent." Professor Barr answered. Leah looked at me. I winked at her for the sole reason it would piss her off more.

"And finally Roxanne Weasley and Xavier Zabini. You can all find a desk together and begin reading aloud, a paragraph each, about the Elixir to Introduce Euphoria."

She sat down next to me and immediately began reading aloud before I even had my book open.

It was going to be a long year.


	8. Fred Weasley, A Terrible Feeling

Things have been... different since the kiss.

I'm not sure if it's because of the kiss or it's because she's now dating Isaiah Bennett. I haven't seen her much as I usually do. I still see her a lot but it's weird. I'm not comfortable holding her hand or putting my arm around her like usual because I don't want to make her feel bad. Anytime I've had a girlfriend in the past, I haven't worried about it unless it was the other girl making a thing of it. Usually I broke it off then because I don't particularly like jealous girls.

We're on the train now. I'm in a compartment with Alice and Isaiah and a few other seventh year Gryffindors.

I don't like seeing Isaiah with his arm around her. I don't like sitting across from her rather than next to her. It's probably just me being overprotective. I'm glad this is her first boyfriend- I couldn't imagine feeling like this for more than one relationship. It's not even that I don't like Isaiah. His dad is a muggle but his mum is a witch. I've shared a dormitory with him since first year. I always thought he was an alright guy. If anything, he didn't have a whole lot of personality. I'm not sure what Alice sees in him. Whatever, it isn't my place to say anything... even if I want to.

This is the beginning of my last year at Hogwarts. I should be feeling enthusiastic but instead I just have this big ball of terrible feelings in my stomach. I love Hogwarts but right now I kind of just feel like going home and sulking.

Luckily the Hogwarts food never fails to lift my spirits. I absolutely love those damn house elves! I'd pay them myself if I could. After the feast, we all returned to the common room. The common room is dominated by our family. While most of the family is in Gryffindor, a few aren't. Both Lucy and Lysander are in Ravenclaw and Hugo, Lily, Lorcan, and Augusta are all in Hufflepuff. I think a lot of people were surprised that so many of our family wound up in Hufflepuff but I'm not sure I believe the Hufflepuff stereotype. For example, Lily is near the top of her class so is anything but stupid. I think she was put into Hufflepuff because she doesn't have an unkind cell in her body. As for Hugo and Lorcan, I think their shy natures landed them in Hufflepuff. Augusta... well, Allie's sister really is the stereotypical Hufflepuff. James makes fun of Lily often for being put into another house other than Gryffindor but that's just him being an annoying older brother. Thankfully, Albus doesn't feel the need to fulfill those brotherly duties.

Speaking of brotherly duties...

"Hey, Roxy. Who is this?" I say, pulling my sister off the boy she was just snogging. She gave me a murderous glare before storming off. The sandy blond boy who kind of looked like a labrador looked at me like I was something out of a muggle horror movie. I put my arm around his shoulders. From his look, I knew that this was going to be fun.

"So you like my sister, mate?"

"No?" He says, confused about what to say. I raise my eyebrows and tighten my hold. "I mean, yeah. Of course I do. I just, um..."

"Don't worry about him, Jason. His bark is worse than his bite." a familiar, kind voice says behind us. We both turn around.

"You should go. Now." I tell the boy named Jason because I hadn't been alone with Alice for several days now. Jason must have had some small amount of intelligence because he scampered off in another direction.

"Hey." Alice said awkwardly. I had never felt awkward with Alice until now. Well except for when we had stopped kissing and realized what had just happened. I cringe thinking about what happened then.

"Uh, hi." I replied blandly.

"Are you okay? You were kind of out of it on the train..."

"Really? No, I'm fine. Guess I'm just thinking about how this is our last year. Wanted to soak it all up and all that." I lie. I don't like lying to Alice.

"Oh, yeah. That makes sense, I guess." I could tell she didn't believe me but probably didn't want to hear the truth. Hell, I didn't even want to know the truth.

"I'm exhausted. I'll see you in Muggle Studies tomorrow?" I said and left without hearing her answer. That knot in my stomach was coming back and I really was quite tired. Despite my exhaustion however, I lay in bed for hours, thinking about nothing in particular. Just not feeling happy. I wasn't used to this. And right before I finally drifted off to sleep, the image of Isaiah and Alice with their arms around one another flashed before my eyes and I had a name for the knot in my stomach. Jealousy. A terrible feeling indeed.

**AN Thank you all so much for all of your feedback. I appreciate it so so so much! Keep the reviews coming pretty please. I promise I'll be updating weekly. This story will have six chapters for each character so thirty six in total. Hope you have fun reading this and just take one minute to review please! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Also, I know some of the characters have different ages in this story than others so here's a guide in regards to grade and house: (G= graduated Hogwarts; RC=Ravenclaw; HP=Hufflepuff; GR=Gryffindor)**

**Weasley's**

**-Victoire, g RC**

**-Dominique, 5 GR**

_**-Louis,6 GR**_

_**-Fred, 7 GR**_

**-Roxanne, 6 GR**

**-Molly, 3 GR**

**-Lucy, 5 RC**

_**-Rose, 5 GR**_

**-Hugo, 4 HP**

**Potter's**

**-James, 6 GR**

**-Albus, 5 GR**

**-Lily, 2 HP**

**Scamander's**

**-Lorcan, 2 HP**

**-Lysander, 2 RC**

**Longbottom's**

_**-Alice, 7 GR**_

**-Augusta, 5 HP**

**Lupin**

**-Teddy, g GR**

**Malfoy**

**-_Scorpius, 5 GR_**

**Preston**

_**-Leah, 6 GR**_


	9. Rose Weasley, Intervention

**So, so, so, so sorry I've taken so long to update but I have a rule that I can't update if I don't have the next chapter written and I haven't been very inspired lately. Last chapter I promised that the first new reviewer would get an early update of the next chapter but unfortunately the first reviewer didn't have an account that I could send the chapter to :( so if you don't have an account, please leave your email so I can send you chapter ten before anyone else. Thanks MariaG for reviewing and everyone else who read my story. Please review!**

This past week I have had so much homework I haven't had time to be in a funk about Malfoy. Well, between homework and Henry...

Henry caught up with me in Herbology on the first day of classes and told me how much he missed me. For the past year or so, I've never been sure how I felt about Malfoy. One day it was crazy, epileptic butterflies. The next I was ready to push him off the astronomy tower. With Henry, I felt safe and loved. With Malfoy, I felt alone and smothered at the same time. Not that it mattered how I felt about Malfoy. I made a pledge to myself that I was done with him. I love Henry. That is who I belong with.

"How are you today, Rose?" Fred asks me as I sit at the table between him and Lucy. Despite some of our family being in different houses, we all eat together and every one of the family members know the password to the Gryffindor common room.

"I just want to go back to bed." I tell him grumpily. I know I look like hell. I barely got any sleep last night. It's only the third week of classes and I already have done more work these past few weeks than I did my entire first and second years combined.

Scorpius hasn't spoken to me since the train. Not that I've gone out of my way to talk to him. Actually, I've been avoiding him. He's been avoiding me, as well. Well, apparently until now but he is doing is very best to resist. Albus is dragging him to our table. Behind them are two of their dorm mates.

As they got closer, I could hear what Albus was saying which was surprising because Albus is usually quite a gentle person.

"Frankly, I don't give a shit what either of you want."

Albus sat down next to me and Fred even got up to push Malfoy down between Al and I. I could tell by the looks on my family's faces that this was planned.

"Nope. No. I'm leaving. I've had enough. Nope." I protested and tried to make my escape but Fred pushed me right back down- and into Malfoy. Malfoy moved as far away from me as possible and I moved as far from him possible as well. Albus sighed.

"Well, since we're all here..." Albus began, sounding more than little nervous probably due to the murderous glare that he was getting from Scorpius. No, literally. Scorpius looks more intimidating now than I have ever, ever seen him.

"Since Albus is being a pussy, I'll start." Dom begins. I can't help but cringe at that word. I hate it. It makes me very uncomfortable. Almost as uncomfortable as my proximity to Malfoy, in fact. Not quite. "Scorpius, you fucked up. Rose, you have a fucked up idea of Scorp." My jaw dropped.

"What she meant to say is everyone hates this. Rose, you're family. Scorpius, you might as well be. Scorpius was wrong. He knows that. He's tried to talk to you. But you're just being stubborn." Albus tried to explain. I didn't dare look at Malfoy now.

"Stubborn? She's not being stubborn. This was a bad idea." This comment was from Roxy but it sparked another Weasley family argument. I didn't appreciate my heartbreak being the subject it revolved around.

"Shut up, Rox." Fred.

"Don't talk to Roxy like that." Molly.

"I don't understand what happened." Lily.

"Shut up!" James.

"Aye!" Albus.

"Honestly, I think both Malfoy and Rose should find inner peace." Lorcan.

"Inner peace? After what he did?" Roxy.

"They were both at fault, honestly." Dom.

"I think they should just shag each other and get all their frustration out." Louis. Prat.

"You're a pervert!" Molly.

"That's my sister!" Hugo.

"Your sister is being a royal prick- Malfoy too." James. Again, prat.

"We've all established what happened was wrong. But they need to make up. They're making it awkward for everyone." Lucy.

"Lucy, for one second, quit thinking about yourself." Fred.

"ENOUGH!" Malfoy yelled. Everyone was quiet all of a sudden. And everyone was looking at me. Probably because no one in my family has seen me cry since I was a kid and here I was. Tears streaming down my face.

"Rosie-"

"We're sor-"

"Please-"

"What's wro-"

"I'm going to leave now. If that's alright with everyone." I hissed with as much animosity as I could muster. I couldn't bare to look at anyone right now, especially Scorpius who was looking at me so intensely I could feel his eyes burning holes in my back as I left.

I ran like a bat out of hell. I didn't know where I was going but I was getting as far away as possible from my family and him. Especially him. Classes were a no-go for me today. I just needed to hide.


	10. Leah Preston, Quidditch and Payback

Being on the Gryffindor quidditch team with a bunch of them, I came to learn a lot about the Potter-Weasley family members over my past three years of being on the team. For example, I learned that Dominique will say anything to anyone, regardless of consequence and James Potter will do anything for a laugh. Dom is a dead useful beater, especially during Slytherin matches since she gets so riled up. The other beater is Scorpius Malfoy. Albus is our brilliant seeker. I am a chaser along with Molly and Hunter Wood-Oliver Wood's oldest son. Molly is new to the team and is the weak spot, unfortunately. James is the keeper and I think the only thing he is serious about is keeping quaffles out of the goal posts. He is easily the best keeper Gryffindor has had in ages.

I was the first one at the quidditch pitch, as usual, the Monday before our first game against Ravenclaw on Friday. It was the first game of the year and my nerves were on edge. I haven't been able to focus on anything but Friday since it was announced. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are easily the best teams. Slytherin is good but they foul too much to be that much competition. Ravenclaws are smart and strategic but play it safe while Gryffindors were daring and willing go the extra mile and sometimes it costs us.

Since I was so early, I ran a few laps around the quidditch pitch then took out my broom and polished it. Then I heard the door open and I didn't look up because I was pretty sure it was Albus Potter who always got here a little after me but I didn't want to bother him. Al was a nice guy but he was not a morning person. I don't know why he gets here early if he hates mornings though.

But it wasn't Albus. It wasn't even anyone on the quidditch team. It was bloody Louis Weasley.

"How's it going, Preston?" He says but the words are hard to hear over the arrogance, just like everything else he has to say.

"What are you doing here?" I retort as I glare at him.

"I was running around the lake, like I do every morning, and saw someone was on the pitch. I thought it was Al so I was going to come pester him- he's not a morning person- but now I see it's you and _that_ is just so much better." He quips but I ignore him and continue polishing my broom. "I know we don't know each other very well but when people ignore me, I tend to just keep talking so feel free to stop me at any time." He continues when I don't reply. He begins to recount his last few weeks of classes but I just walk out of the locker room and out onto the pitch.

"So why are you here so early?" Louis follows me outside and I can feel anger rising in my throat. I still don't answer him.

"I bet it's because you like sunsets. I just knew behind your tough shell is some hopeless romantic who likes sunsets and long walks on the beach." Still annoying, still no answer.

"I wonder what else you're hiding under your tough shell." He says flirtatiously. My back is turned to him but I can tell he's smirking. Louis Weasley is always smirking. Most girls drop their panties at the sight Louis Weasley's smirk. I would rather drop my fist onto his face when he gets that expression. With a great deal of restraint, I continue ignoring him, even though I feel like flipping out at him. I flick him off instead.

"Just tell me when and where, Preston." Louis retorts, seriously testing my patience. I get on my broom and try to take off but something stops me from getting off the ground. It's Louis Bloody Weasley holding onto my bloody broom! My patience snaps and I jump off my broom.

Shouting in Louis Weasley's face is not an unfamiliar event. One time at the Burrow, I caught him trying to put a dungbomb next to me while I was reading a book and he thought I was too distracted to notice. Another time I caught him on a foul during a Weasley family quidditch team and pointed it out because no one else saw. He told me I had a stick up my ass and we got into it.

"You are such an ass! Can't you take a bloody hint?!" I yelled which apparently he found amusing.

"And you're stuck up but _I_ wasn't going to point out the obvious. And yes, I can take a hint. I just prefer to ignore hints unless there's something in it for me." God, I can _taste _the arrogance and ignorance in the air around him.

"Do you always have to be so absurd!?" I retort.

"You make me this way, love. I just can't help it when I'm around you." Louis practically coos. Merlin I wish I had my wand right about now- it's in the locker room.

"You're fucking insufferable. Leave. Me. Alone." I shoved him away from me as he was moving closer. I was a little shocked when my hands hit his chest. His chest was stone hard.

"Oh, Leah! I just can't stay away from you! You have such a kind and magnetic personality!" He sneers sarcastically.

I storm back into the locker room and of course, he follows. If he had any sense at all, he'd stay the hell away from me. In the locker room, both Albus and Scorpius are inside and Molly is coming in the front entrance just as I enter as well.

"Now, now, Preston. You can't just let a guy profess his love for you and then run away!" Louis taunts me. I grab my wand but Albus steps in between Louis and I.

"Hey. Hey. Leah, calm down. You don't want to do anything you'll regret." Albus tries to tell me. I snort and reply, "Please. I could Avada this prick and not think about it twice afterwards."

"No, no. I think you'd miss me. Actually, I think you would melt from the guilt. Afterall, you couldn't the man you love! I mean, that's why you always get so angry at me when you catch me snogging other girls. It's okay, sweetheart. I won't tell anyone- oh, I don't know about Albus here, though." Louis continues and I see Albus blush. Albus doesn't mean to but sometimes he lets out secrets. This only proves what a jerk Louis is though. He's willing to pick on his cousin whose only role in this so far has been protecting his undeserving ass.

"Considering Albus is saving your ass right now, Louis, you should probably shut up." Scorpius cuts in.

"Oh, I'm not scared of Leah. She's harmless, all bark and no bite, I'd say. I bet she's great in bed- all that feistiness." He winks at me. Scorpius laughs and Molly looks scared for Louis. Albus looks conflicted. I duck around Albus and shoot a stinging jinx at Louis. I was aiming for his, um, private parts but Albus tried to pull my wand away and I hit Louis' stomach.

"Bitch." Louis huffs out, clearly in pain and Albus and Scorpius pull me away before I can hurt that prick again for calling me a bitch. Louis stands upright, even though he's still clearly in pain, and begins to walk out but not without saying, "And if you want to indulge me so I can test my bedroom theory, meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight." He winks at me and is outside the curtains before I could get out of Scorpius and Albus' arms.

I'm irritated for all of quidditch practice and I nearly snap at Hunter when he approaches me after whether I've done the herbology essay after practice.

Louis Weasley is the bane of my existence and I hate that I'm the only girl outside of his family that isn't head over heels for him. Louis has annoyed/tortured me for six years and as I walk down to the quidditch pitch on Friday before the game, I make a decision that I'm going to get him back. And I do.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger! Well, not that sorry but yeah. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. I hope you guys are having a great summer. ****Please review!**


End file.
